Duelist Sakura
by Hamtaro23
Summary: Sakura and the gang was palnning to go to Dominoe city for a vacation, but now it's amission to find Sakura's Sakura Cards. In order to get tehm back Sakura needs to defeat an evil sorcerer named Malik with a strange deck of transfornmed Sakura Cards!


Duelist Sakura  
  
I didn't want to give away a lot by the title but..what else can I name it? The adventures of Mashimero and Sakura? Oh.yeah used the English names...didn't feel like using the Japanese version..  
  
~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~!  
  
Sakura and Li, Madison and Eli, and Meilin plus all the guardians (two were hidden in bags eating chocolate...) Was headed towards, Dominoe (or was that city in which Yugi lived called something else?) city for a dream vacation. But this 'dream" vacation turned out to be more like a nightmare.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"HOE!?" Sakura's usual good morning scream was heard.  
  
"Hey.up already?" Tori asked, "Hmm...you are usually lazier!"  
  
"I don't have time for this.today is important!" Sakura shouted at Tori and stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth.  
  
"It's that little brat right? Li was is it?" Tori asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"NO!!! IT'S NOT HIM!!!!!" Sakura turned beet red.  
  
"Then who is it?" Tori asked, nudging Sakura (big brothers can be a pain especially when they know everything!), Sakura stumped his foot.  
  
"BBEEE BBEEEE BEEE! It's 8 o'clock! Its 8 o'clock!" The clocked said.  
  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DONE!! I AM LATE!!!!!" Sakura rushed out threw the door on her roller skates nearly missing her father and the tray with breakfast on it.  
  
"Whoa..." Mr. Avalon said almost loosing balance of the tray and spilling the food.  
  
"Hoe!?" Sakura shouted almost crashing into a person cloaked in black. Sakura turned around to see who was that with such a strange black aura, that's what the most mysterious part, a black aura.....Sakura was lost in thought.  
  
[....it's strange.who is he?? Such a strange Aura...] WHAM Sakura crashed into a bush.  
  
She hit her head on a strange gold box and fell unconscious. Sakura felt drops of water on her face. She slowly opened her eyes, it was dark like a cave. She tried to get up, but she was too weak. She heard a voice.calling her .  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Who or what are you?" Sakura Shouted into the darkness.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"YOU WHAT?"  
  
"Want...."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"  
  
"Your..."  
  
"Uh.oh..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"YOUR SAKURA CARDS! MAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"  
  
"Never!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then something hit Sakura and all went black (even thought everything was already black)!  
  
"SAKURA ARE YOU HERE!?" Li shouted into the cave.  
  
"She has to be here!!!!! This is the only place we haven't checked!" Madison said.  
  
"We better hurry; the plane is going to finish boarding!" Kero said.  
  
"WE ARE NOT GOING!" They all screamed at him.  
  
"Besides we can just buy some more tickets with all that extra money from the sweepstakes we won!" Meilin said. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
Sakura once again was awaken by the sound of water. This time it sounded like a water fall. Sakura tried to get up, she felt a sharp pain in her forehead. She rubbed it. She saw blood on her fingers.  
  
She tried to walk, but she couldn't, she felled something slippery on her feet and WHOMP!!!! She fell. She just remembered she had roller skates on. She lied there looking at the cave ceiling till she slipped into a dreamy state.  
  
[Huh? Where am I?] Sakura was swallowed by darkness. A pair of red eyes where staring at her.  
  
[Who are you?]  
  
"O...just someone......."  
  
[WHO ARE YOU!?]  
  
Suddenly a deck of strange brown-yellow cards flew ferom the same gold box that Sakura hit her head on, landed in her hands. The cards flew up into the air circling her. They were the Sakura cards but different. They had attack and defense points. Most of them were 2000/1500 some were 3000/2000. Then without realizing it, the cards formed a rope and tied Sakura with it.  
  
Then the cards released her. And flew back in to the box.  
  
[HELP]  
  
"No one can hear your no one and save you!!! Your beloved cards are mine till you can defeat me in a duel with these cards!!! MAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAH!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura popped up in her hospital bed. Then feeling a sharp pain on her forehead again fell back. Then remembering the dream looked at her hands, the box was still there. She quickly scrambled up and looked around for her backpack. She founded it next to her bed and dug through it looking for something.  
  
"WHERE CAN IT BE!!!!!?????" Sakura shouted, " Here is it!" She pulled out her Sakura book and opened.  
  
It was empty. 


End file.
